sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Cease-Fire at Sullust
Sullust was a graveyard of ships and men. Hundreds of ships, now destroyed, floated through the void of space, all mingled together with bodies in between the sea of destruction and death. The fighting, for the most part, had subdued; the Imperial task forces Hammer and Anvil had formed a blockade around the volcanic world of Sullust, Imperial engineers quickly working to temporarily repair their vessels during the cease fire that had ensued from the parley between Captain Mirhoz and Captain Monntokk. It was the calm before the storm. On the bridge of the "HIMS Magnificent," formerly known as the "NRS Templar," a bloodied Captain Antal Brencis stood over a control panel, quickly ordering some engineers to repair the damage to the bridge that had been caused during the battle. Normally, Captain Brencis would be serving aboard the "Conqueror," but with the liberation of the "Templar," High Command saw fit to transport him to the "Magnificent." The Imperial forces were damaged but still battle ready and powerful; the starfighter and bomber wings were flying patrol just outside No Man's Land. Tensions were heating up, and Captain Brencis just wanted to get it over with. SF-8352 poses: It was a brutal battle the night before, but Ghost Squadron had done the best they could. They were able to destroy the shields of the Interdictor Cruiser Oppressor, while doing a fair amount of damage to it's hull. But the fight had only just begun. During the cease fire, Flight Officer Latar Zaff was able to get some rest and do a fair amount of repairs on his X-Wing, Ghost 5, but it was in no shape to go back out yet. He finishes his dinner fast, taking down 3 glasses of water shortly after to refresh himself. Luckily, he had just returned to Pilots Country from the bathroom when the klaxons sound. He hurries to the lift, as all the other pilots in the room, and begins shouting commands. "All available Ghost Squadron members get to your ships immediatly!" Like he has to shout this command. They were already practicly there anyways. The lift hits the ground and pilots spread everywhere to their fighters. The XO glances over at his unavailable ship before shouting to a technician to ready his former one. "Prepare Ghost 6 for me." His astromech droid, Archie, beeps and blurps to find Latar through the crowd. "Archie, we're flying Ghost 6 tonight. You remember her?" He smiles as a latter is rolled over to the cockpit and he is gestured forward. He practically runs up it and into the cockpit as they secure the droid in it's well. He lowers the shield to the cockpit and secures himself to the life support system. Roaring ion engines pull his fighter out of the hangar. "Alright Crusader, this is Ghost XO from ship six. I'm clear of the hangar." The comm systems are muffled by similar messages. Latar throws his ship into a barrel roll, giving a "Whee!" for fun as he does so. He begins tapping rapidly on the console and flipping switches where needed. "Echo base, all systems green, ready to engage." He double checks his shield level due to past engagements where they wern't running at capacity and he was forced to disengage. He looks back and smiles at the astromech. "Lets give them hell, buddy. We'll show them that our laser cannons should not be tempted to fire." He lets out a slight chuckle as the droid beeps and the message appears on the screen, "Good Luck, Latar." )) For some reason, who knows why, Lieutenant Colonel Ikihsa Enb'Zik isn't sure now whether it ever occurred to him that someday, this battle would happen. He's flown countless hours in countless engagements. Fights over planets that don't even exist any more. Fights that took on the Empire's worst and beat it. Fights that destroyed a Death Star, even. But the lump in his throat right now - the one he tries to swallow down just to breathe - is for a planet that never entered his mind: his own. The people he fights for are his own. It's not just patriotism for the New Republic that drives him tonight. It's his own people. That volcanic planet below is where he was born. He fights now for his own family, for his mother and his father. To make sure they don't return to the same oppression in which he was raised. And that fight is being lost. The only relief that's come so far was finding out the shuttle that carried his wife and a number of other Marines managed to safely disembark from the Templar before it was captured, in spite of that ugly, ugly explosion that claimed the flight decks. Now, as the fighting lets up briefly, the Sullustan pulls his new fighter up and over and regains his bearings. "Ghost Squadron, one-flight, reform on my wings. Two-flight - Seeya, how are your guys? Three-flight, report in." The Republic fleet lays around the Sullustan, exactly as if it had been caught precisely in the blow between that hammer and that anvil. It takes every bit of his training to ignore the bodies among the rubble - many of them his own people. The brilliant silver eyes of Commander Amari Cociena study the cold vaccum of space, twisted with a mingling of both pain and greif. The seemingly endless sea of floating bodies and torn-out hulls distracting her from the task on hand. Amari had seen years of battle and yet she could never really prepare herself for the sight that met her eyes now...The low sound of the klaxon bells echoed in her ears, but she paid them no heed as she began to issue orders. Slowly her eyes moved away from the carnage in the viewport and to the holo-terminals showing the damage the ship had taken. She nodded slowly to herself as she lent over the controls momentarily. They had suffered a minimal amount of damage, but it didn't seem to make a difference considering the looming destroyers she was up against. Sighing to herself she sounded over the com, "All right everyone, we're going to move back into open battle. We can win this, so let's do out best." Simple and to the point...That was Amari through and through. She turned briefly to the Lt. Commander to her side and in a low whisper she said, "Chances are we're not going to win this one...So quietly make sure the Safety Crew is alerted. And then I want you to take over gunnery, I'm going to get us into a better position." She didn't await for a reply, instead she slowly maneuvered the ship so that the planet of Sullust and the two looming Destroyers were in full view. SF-10978 poses: Gluttony. All Navy rules and regulations aside, it is the founding father of Ensign Blake Lorrent's new lifestyle. An interfusion of bantha steaks, fried rolls, whiskey, and a myriad of cookies and other sweets make up each meal, pounds piling on to once fit pilot. "Thish ish weally gwood!" Blake chirps happily to his squadron mates, shoveling another huge forkfull of mash into his mouth. "Much better than last nights. Yes." This was, of course, because his meal the night before had been, much to his dismay, interupted by the angry screaching of klaxon's, followed by his second favorite activity, starfighter combat. "At least I'll get to finish this one!" Another overwhelmingly large pile of food follows directly after this statement, the taste keeping his attention long enough to miss the rolling of eyes and underbreath comments from the other ensigns. After several moments, klaxons once again rip through the ship, and with such the pilots and others on board begin to rush to their posts, fighters, or anywhere else that they had been commanded. "Aww man." Blake sighs, standing from his plates and turning towards the blast door that would lead to the Mark II Interceptor. With a wry grin, he quickly turns, shoving several rolls into his pockets before increasing the speed of his waddle which would eventually have the portly human inside of his ship. Once inside the MKII, Blake pulls the straps tight and places his helmet. With the brilliant blue of flaring ion engines, the fighter rises slowly and launches from within the hangar and into space. "Alpha 7, systems green, engaging the enemy at will." he states over the comms, still working a piece of roll around in his mouth as he speaks. This was going to be a night of glory...his night of glory.)) There was no time to get suited up in a flight suit. Quite frankly, Danik didn't want to, either. He was still dressed in his battle clothing from the boarding operation, faint traces of blood on his forehead. The liberation of the "Templar" was successful but costly; almost the entire first wave of troops was wiped out in the thermal detonator surprise the rebels left behind during their rather odd retreat from the lower levels. After that, more casaulties mounted in taking the central and upper levels, including the bridge. But the Imperials were successful, and the "Templar" fell into Imperial hands, and quickly renamed the "Magnificent." Danik returned to the "Conqueror" once the "Magnificent" was firmly in Imperial hands and took out his TIE Interceptor: the red one, the one the rebels had come to know well. He was leading the 2nd Imperial Starfighter Corps, a temporary unit cobbled together from the eleven wings that had initially taken part in the battle. But, with the destruction of several Escort Carriers from the get-go, and the loss of many starfighters in the ensuing battle, they were down to only six wings, four from Task Force Hammer and two from Task Force Anvil. The battle had cost many, many lives. "Move to N-Zone," Danik said on his radio to the commander of the 5th Starfighter Wing, one of the remaining units in Anvil. Danik was all ready to go back to fighting. This cease fire won't last forever. "Yes, Captain." is Lt. Commander Ishtari Tsumeth's answer to Captain Cociena, the expression on her blue eyes as hard as the one on her face as she makes the required preparations to alert the Crusader's Safety Crew. The exchange is low, quick, and to the point, the people under her command going to effectively follow her orders. Afterwards, the raven haired Lieutenant goes over to man the weapons system of the immense ship as per her given instructions. The sight before her is... unnerving, the beauty of spaced marred by the obvious signs of destruction... the loss of lives, the never ending fight... why must it always have to reach this point? Then again, as the endless question crosses her mind time and time again, the same answer seems to come from the very center of her being, that no matter what, she would not choose to be anywhere else than right here, right now. Her ideals, her beliefs do not allow for anything else but this compromise to the Republic she fights for. "All is ready and awaiting your orders, Captain Cociena." she answers, elevating a prayer for the loves and souls of the poeple of Sullust, and for her fellow comrades, out there fighting for the freedom of the system... that is all she can do now, pray, and keep the faith in them, and with them... (Shau'ri) SF-8001 poses: As the other pilots stationed in the NRSD Crusader begin to move back to their starfighters, Ridge follows suit. He still has his flight suit on from before the cease fire, so the A-wing pilot climbs up the ladder leading to the cockpit of Falcon 5. As he drops into the seat, he picks up the helmet he had left there and quickly slides it on. He ignites the engine and the repulsor engines of the craft allow him to hover above the heads of the mechanics and work machines on the deck below. He closes the cockpit and attatches himself to the life support system compliment of the A-wing. He accelerates slowly, moving the fighter towards the black, starlit wall of the hangar, slipping through the airlock and out into the vacuum over Sullust. The red planet glows as Ridge checks his sensors for nearby friendlies. *click* "This is Falcon 5. My flight is moving toward the enemy TIEs. We hope to engage them and let Rogue do their job. Ghost Squadron, give a call if you find yourself in need of back up. Over." *click* The First Lieutenant raises the A-wing's shields and falls into formation with his flight.)) "Sir, an enemy ship is closing in! It's Target Two, from before!" screamed a junior officer in charge of reading one of the sensor displays on the now-hectic bridge of the I2SD Inquisitor. Captain Mirhoz now began to pace back and forth, entirely unsure of how to handle the situation. He'd given his word to Lt Commander Monntok that he would honor the cease fire as long as Monntok chose the same, and while the Crusader's de-facto CO had given some hostile words in regard to how valuable the lives of the Inquisitor's crew were to the NR, for the Chandrilan CO of the HIMS Inquisitor, word meant law. "Plot an intercept vector. Signal Captain Caiton on the Conqueror and reccomend he take the opposite route. If the target wishes to engage us, let them see how suicidal such an act would be first." Mirhoz paced about twice more before another important fact came to mind. His eyes settled upon the officer in charge of communications, and and his eyes quickly became lit up by a potential solution to his problems. "Open a channel to all ships," he ordered in the direction of the man in question. As the communication is established, Mirhoz's voice begins a fairly lengthy oration in the gravest tone he can manage, sounding not quite desperate so much as fed up with the way events around him had been turning thus far. "This is, again, Captain Baeden Mirhoz of the HIMS Inquisitor. Are you butchers blind, or are you just suicidal? There is no battle here over a civilized world; to attempt to engage in one will only bring devestating losses to both sides and further constrain any potential peace process in the long run," pausing for a moment, less for breathing than for effect, as all the while he'd managed to slip short breaks for air effortlessly into the otherwise plodding pace of his speach, "Please, for order's sake, for life's sanctity, and for the continued preservation of the way of life on the planet below, come to your senses and immediately withdraw from the system. Your democracy isn't served by throwing away lives, nor by killing as many people who democratically exercise their right to stay out of your political system. Withdraw now, you have my word as a freedom-loving man, not as an Imperial Captain, that you will not be pursued if you take this opportunity." With a quick hand gesture to the communications officer, Mirhoz's request, and the transmission, is finished. SF-8352 poses: Latar clicks through some switches again, spreading out the S-Foils of the fighters. He gets over the communications system and radios to his Commanding Officer, *click* "Jailbird, this is Seeya. All systems green here. My men are preparing to engage." With that said, he breaks off from the rest of the Ghost Squadron, along with 4 other fighters. "Ghost 7, form on my wing. Ghost 2 and 3, form on each other. We have to hold these fighters off long enough for one-flight to deal out some damage to the capital ships." He spins into another roll, targeting the closest interceptor to him. The targeting computers come up, an orange screen over the pilots eyes. In 3...2..1...a short flash and two twin bolts of solid red energy come flying from the laser cannons on the X-Wing. Latar pulls the throttle forward, speeding as fast as he can toward the enemy. "Jailbird, combat engaged. May the force be with you.")) You transmit to CS-9198: "It's too late\, Captain Mirhoz. The rebels have opened fire. We have no choice. Your priority is to save Imperial lives now. They made their mistake." SF-10978 poses: Pushing the thrusters, the Interceptor gradually picks up, and after the squadron has hit attack speeds, the CO sounds over the comms for the first time. "I should be CO." Blake grumbles, missing most of what he is being directed to do in the process. "I should be running this Sqaudron...AND StarOps. Yes." He wasn't delirious, not at all. As the squadron initiates combat with the rebels, Blake follows suit, his sights set for the X-Wing's that would surely make quick work of the TIEs should they be given the opportunity. Lining his reticle on the X-Wing closest to him, twin bursts emerald green emit forth into space.)) SF-4786 poses: "It's too late, Captain Mirhoz. The rebels have opened fire. We have no choice. Your priority is to save Imperial lives now. They made their mistake," Danik sent to the Captain of the Inquisitor upon hearing of his request to stop the fighting. Danik related to the captain of the Inquisitor; the rebels were needlessly throwing away lives here. The battle was lost. Now all the Imperials could do was to wipe them out. Danik's red TIE Interceptor, the only red interceptor in the fleet, stuck out like a sore thumb in the blackness of space, and it made him an easy target; something Danik preferred. Ghost 6 was on the attack right away as the battle joined, and Danik merely shot forward, ignoring the fighter as it flew past him. The X-wing was already damaged and Danik felt it rather useless to try to engage him. Instead, he picked out one of the A-wings in the mess of things, Falcon 5, and quickly accelerated towards the A-wing, his targetting computer acquiring a lock-on. He let out a sigh before pressing the trigger, sending the green fire-linked laser blasts towards the approaching X-wing.)) SF-8001 poses: Ridge's sensors indicate the area of A-wings, X-wings, and TIEs, and the pilot steers towards them. He begins to give orders to his flight to take out as many TIEs as possible when the claxons begin to sound, warning the XO of incoming fire. Not stopping to think, he throws the Falcon 5 into a tight roll towards the attacker, easily dodging around the fire. He levels the A-wing and checks his scanners for his attacker. When he spots the TIE on his computer, he begins angling towards it, hoping to catch it on the side or from behind. Ridge looks out the cockpit window, attempting to catch a visual on the fighter. He spots it easily. The red TIE is flying through the other fighters around them, and Ridge raises an eyebrow. "Well, if the pilot is in a red fighter, he better have some skills," he says to no one in particular. He directs the targeting computers to lock onto the TIE, and Ridge waits for the indicator to blink gold. When it does, he pulls back on the trigger, sending twin laser beams toward the red Interceptor.)) SF-8352 poses: The Ghost XO gives a grim look as his shot misses. Not like he expected it to hit, but it did dampen his spirits. Warning klaxons fire off as a shot comes his way. He quickly tucks down into a tight roll heading straight for the TIE who fired at him. The shots did not his his shields, thankfully, so he smiles and turns his fighter around to face the other TIE he first fired at. He grips the trigger on the control stick as the targeting computers line up. When the signal is given, two more bolts of solid red energy go sprawling through space at the enemy fighter. "Ghost 7, report your status!" Meanwhile, the X-Wing flying on his wing has been hit by some laserfire from a different TIE. "Two-flight leader, my shields have taken some damage. I'll be fine though, nothing major." The woman in the cockpit lines up with another one of the enemy fighters and sends some laser fire it's way. The bolts smash into the shields of the interceptor, but it's shields still remain up. )) SF-4786 poses: Danik pulled back on the lever, deaccelerating his craft tremendously, which caused the A-wing and the X-wing to shoot over him, allowing Danik to get a clear shot on either of them as they passed. The A-wing was the more speedy craft, and the X-wing was the one that threatened his capital ships, the more important element of the Imperial fleet. But, the X-wing was damaged already, and it wouldn't last long in this mess. Danik hadn't seen such a large fight in a long, long time. So he made up his mind, and went after the A-wing, pushing the lever forward again and letting loose with a steady stream of laser fire.)) SF-8001 poses: Ridge furrows his brow as his shots go wide of the red starfighter. As more shots come flying in from the unique Interceptor, the A-wing pilot throws the fighter into another tight spin towards the other craft. As he lines up to shoot again, he remembers something that he probably should have remembered before. Imp-spawn Danik Kreldin was famous for flying red craft. Ridge let's go a deep breath. "Well." This is all he says to himself as it sinks in. He blinks and shakes his head, regaining his composure. *click* "This is Falcon 5. Pay special attention to the red Interceptor. That one knows what he's doing. If he gets on your tail, comm for help." *click* The XO turns back to his targeting computer, setting up the lock on Kreldin's fighter. When the reticule blinks gold, he pulls back on the trigger.)) SF-904 poses: It has been a routine patrol so far and Simetha is looking forward to getting back to the Conquerer for a hot shower, something to eat and most of all...well most of all getting rid of the coffee she had a couple hours before. She is just about to press the com for landing instructions when it comes to life. "Shrike three, you have been reassigned...be advised join combat group 5...they are engaging rebel fighters... say again combat group five at the following vector..." The location instructions are given and Simetha intones, "Roger that, Conquerer." as she reaches forward to punch in the data to the nav computer, smoothly arcing away from the larger ship to join the others in the group.)) SF-8352 poses: Once again the attack misses its target. Latar curses out loud, but he is not as angry as he usually gets. He has learned that anger gets him no where in life, so he just grips the control stick harder and scouts out a new target. The old one is way out of range, and he knows he wouldn't be able to hit it. His selsction is a wise choice, the closest on his HUD. The targeting computers line up and two shots are sent sprawling from the laser cannons at the Interceptor. Ghost 7 continues pursuing her target while she fires another round at it. Again it hits, this time knocking the shields of the TIE down. She manages to do this, while remaining on the wing of her XO, two-flight leader, Ghost 5. )) SF-4786 poses: Danik let out a curse as the rebel A-wing he had been hunting surprised him with a quick counter-attack that hit. Well, he hadn't slept in nearly 36 hours. Maybe that was the cause. Ahh, who knew, if today was his day to die then so be it. He had lived a long life anyway. Maybe he could take one of them with him. His mind flashed to the X-wing who was now assaulting another craft entirely, and he hit the accelerators, sending the red TIE shooting towards the X-wing to back up his comrade. Coming up from behind, Danik got a quick lock-on and pressed the trigger, four fire-linked laser blasts shooting out towards his target.)) SF-8001 poses: Ridge pumps his fist as his shot hits the shield of the red Interceptor. "Well, that'll be a story to tell the grandchildren. And all the other little adventures I've had with this guy..." Again, he is talking to the inside of his cockpit. He waits for the alarm bells inside his fighter to ring in another attack, but the sirens don't come. He checks his scanners and realizes that the craft he'd just hit had turned on Ghost 5. *click* "Zaff! Bogey on you! I'm coming in for back up! Over." *click* The A-wing pilot twists the handle hard, maneuvering the A-wing so that is facing the Interceptor. When the targeting reticule lights gold, he feathers the trigger lightly, sending two beams of laser out toward the unique red Interceptor.)) SF-904 poses: No sooner has Simetha entered the location of the combat group when her sensors flash an urgent red warning. She lets out a soft curse, her eyes darting to the display monitor and pulls the yoke hard to starboard, rolling away and dropping, then she engages the booster thrusters and arrows around looking for the ship that fired on her. "Ah, and X-wing...come here my little beauty," she says as she comes in from the side, "Steady...steady," she mutters waiting for target lock. When the tone sounds she presses the firing mechanism, keeping her finger down on it as she heads straight for the enemy fighter.)) SF-8352 poses: Klaxons go off detecting fire from an enemy ship that is extremely far away from him. He turns his ship and rolls hard towad the TIE. The fire smashes into the shields of the X-Wing and the astromech bleeps loudly. "I know Archie, we gotta watch out for that one. He's an extremely good pilot." The thought that it was Danik Kreldin, leader of the Imperial fleet, didn't even cross the mind of the pilot. His ship now faces the TIE that he had just shot at. The targeting computers line up. As the ship gets closer and closer, a flashing signal is given. More laser fire fills the area around Sullust in the fight for the volcanic planet below. "One-Flight Leader, this is Two-Flight Leader. Report your status. Over!" Ghost 7 finally gets the Interceptor she is after into the right spot. Laser fire after laser fire hit the hull of the TIE as it explodes. She cheers from her cockpit and then look over her scanners to try and find another target. She reforms on Ghost 5's wing for a few seconds, before heading off after a fighter that nearly breached her shields. "Two-flight leader, engaging enemy craft. Will reform shortly." The other two fighters that had broken off from the Ghost Squadron group were having similar luck. Already they had engaged two Interceptors and deminished their shields. One of them had been destroyed and the other one extremely damaged. It was on the retreat when Ghost 2 hit it with another round of fire. It ignited the fuel tank, causing the ship to explode into thousands of pieces. "Two-Flight leader, two Interceptors down, a lot more to go." SF-4786 poses: That A-wing just wouldn't let up. Shaking his head, Danik flipped his craft around, having finished his assault on the X-wing, and turned to re-engage the A-wing. "2 and 3, break off from your attack - this one is mine," Danik said on his secured channel, and shot past the A-wing. He turned the throttle to the left, sending his TIE around to come up directly behind the A-wing. The A-wing pilot was skillful, he had to admit - the pilot had thus far managed to avoid all his shots, and even landed a shot on him. Or maybe he was just getting too old. Thirty-six years of this surely had its side-affects. He opened fire on the A-wing's rear, hoping that maybe his old age hadn't affected his skill too much.)) SF-8001 poses: Ridge hardly bats an eyelid when his shots go far wide of the red fightercraft. It was a diversionary tactic to get the Interceptor off Zaff's hind side. He does however, bat both eyelids twice when the red ship turns and comes after him. As he expects, the claxons sound, and the Lieutenant once again throws the A-wing into a tight roll. He smiles as his maneuver easily rolls around the incoming fire. Not stopping to level the craft, Ridge already had the target locked. He pulls on the trigger, sending two bolts of laser energy to the red TIE.)) SF-904 poses: "Stand still!" Simetha mutters angrily as her shots go wide and she accelerates over the enemy X-wing. Realizing that she is now in a difficult situation since the enemy craft was sure to turn and follow her, she begins to zigzag and then executes a sharp turn to the left, drops and rolls away just as the other fighter fires at her. "Whew! That was a close one," she says and eyes the scanner for her next target. As luck would have a likely candidate appears. She decides to go high and drop down on it with all the speed she can muster. The Shrike trembles with the g force she puts on it as it streaks upwards, then pauses at the zenith and comes plumetting down towards an A wing. When target lock is achieved, she quickly flicks back the control protector and a blaze of fire erupts from her streaking fighter to the craft below her.)) SF-8352 poses: The Ghost XO recieved a message back from One-Flight leader and Ghost CO Ikihsa Enb'Zik. The New Republic was going into full retreat as soon as Imperial gravwells have been neutralized. Until then, the X-Wings keet at it. Latar moves his fighter as fast as it will go toward a squadron of MK I shieldless Interceptors. He pulls the trigger, aiming at what appears to be their leader. The red laser fire smashes into it's hull and dimishes the ship to nothing. He smiles wide, as Ghost 7 appears on his wing. Her ship had taken more fire from one of the Interceptors, but her shields remained in tact. She pursues the target, sending shots of laser fire smashing into it. Another Interceptor blows up. She locates her leader and forms back on his wing. She sees the group of MK I fighters and opens fire. They all are able to dodge it, knocking her shields down with the return. "Ghost 5, shields are down. Awaiting furthur instruction." The other two Ghost fighters take their pick at different TIEs in the MK I squadron. When they are fired at, they split up, both missing the fire. The pilot in Ghost 3 laughs as he pulls his throttle forward and lines up with his target. Blasts of laser fire send another imperial sprawling into the oblivion of space. Meanwhile, Ghost 2 manuevers through the fire toward his target. His finger smashes the trigger and once again an MK I Interceptor explodes. All 4 of the Ghost Pilots cheer as more of the enemy is destroyed. )) The Commander pauses for a moment, eyeing the ship looming in the distance, her mind focusing on the other Captain...She waits for a moment, before slowly standing up. "All right, patch me through to the HIMS Inquisitor. And to all other ships in the area." She sighs, utter defeat mirrored across her face. As the Junior officer complies she sighs as the com flickers briefly, "HIMS Inquisitor, this the NRSD Crusader...I...Comply to your option." She says, her voice on the edge of cracking. "Shutdown the Interdictor Cruiser and the fleet will vacate the...system." She sighs again loudly, her eyes flicking to the Ghost Squadron...her mind thinking right now, of Zik and just what will happen when this message reaches his ship..."We will leave the system." She motions to flick off her com before pausing. "Junior Officer, patch me through to Enb'Zik...I need to talk to him." Again the man flicks at the terminals and announces that a secure connection had been established. She waits merely a second before speaking into the com, "Enb'Zik, we're retreating okay. I want you to somehow signal those refugee ships that we need to move. The Inquisitor will be lowering it's Grav-Projectors, when I give you the word I want them to Hyperdrive to the Calamari system, and if they open fire at them, we'll move to combat them. Okay?" She pauses again, her voice slowly gaining strength, "I know this is hard, but we will get Sullust back. You have my word." She motions to flick off the com, as the Bridge plunges into silence. The Commander turns toward the Lt. Commander, "I want you to keep an eye on those Refugee ships, if anything moves towards them than we move to strike, okay?" Her voice sounds loudly, "We're not losing this one today." Grumbling, Danik slowed down his Interceptor and rolled starboard after his wingmen shot past him. "This is Kreldin. This fight is pointless. I need to go assist the fleet. Cover me," he said over the radio, accelerating his fighter away from the dogfight towards where the capital ships were locked in a deadly battle. Two fighters picked up where Kreldin left off, harrassing the A-wing, Falcon 5, with all they had. Several other fighters blinked out in a fiery explosion as other rebel fighters destroyed them. As Danik closed in on the fleet engagement, he heard the Republic acceptance of retreating. Looks like they finally came to their senses. "All Imperial craft, this is Admiral Danik Kreldin. I hereby order all units to stand-down and allow the rebel fleet to retreat. This battle is effectively over." CS-9198 As the completely unexpected reply came in, Mirhoz looked around with alarm and a sense of renewed optimism. Although his career would likely be over for this move, his value for life couldn't allow anything else to happen. "Cease firing! Open up another transmission! Immediately!" Mirhoz all but screamed, with renewed purpose to his life. He'd be sparing Republic lives, to be sure, but saving a considerable number of his own as well. And his crew came before the Captain's own life in all regards; that was how it was supposed to be handled, after all. To the ships surrounding the Inquisitor, however, he saved the deepest regard for. "Thank you for seeing this through reasonably. Many lives more could have been lost, and still could, if any Imperial ship continues firing. I will enforce my offer with my own life, and the guns of this ship, if need be.", Mirhoz then sat down, ordering the transmission severed. Although this was considerably less heinous than undertaking the same action on his own perogative, no doubt there would be people in the Empire who object to his philosophy on life. As for the Inquisitor, however, it's crew grudgingly replies, shutting off the engines and aiming guns at nearby Imperial starships. It would take no further action unless someone defied the Admiral, and defied Mirhoz's heartfelt plea. CS-9685 This could be deemed as ironic, perhaps even coincidental, but above all, if ever to be known, it would be the most poignant representation of the spirit of the New Republic, when the barriers of race between humand and aliens are lowered so that a group of beings can all weep and suffer truly for the same planet. Hearing Captain Cociena accepting Captain Mirhoz'... offer... a lump forms in Ishtari's throat, thinking of the people of Sullust, of the friends she has made among those belonging to that race, like Zik, and the usual hard expression of her face softens in one of barely contained grief... But that is a grief she can't indulge into right now. There will be time for that later, when her duties will allow it. "You've all heard the Captain's orders..." Lt. Commander Tzumeth says, her tone unusually calm, though inwardly, she is cringing. Keeping still an eye on the array of weapons system, "We're moving out of firing range NOW!" This is not over, not by a long run. A battle may be lost, but the war is not over, and Sullust will be freed from the Empire's clutches. Sparing a glance at Amari, Ishtari offers a look of understanding to her comrade. Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made, like right now... She just hopes and prays that this one bears fruit... "As you command, Captain. We won't lose them, or lose this one either..." she reaffirms, her tone of voice completely steady, unlike the turmoil she is feeling deep inside. Turning to glance at the holos, she remains there, ever vigilant, her job to provide cover for the refugee ships that seek to escape towards liberty... towards freedom... This is not over, not by a long run... (Shau'ri) SF-8001 poses: Ridge sighs as his shots again go wide of the red fighter. Suddenly the TIE fighter changes it's direction and moves toward the two battling fleets. He starts to go after it when two War Shrikes pop up in it's place. Ridge grunts at this, seeing no way to get around them to the red fighter. "Dammit, Kreldin," he says to himself. As the two Interceptors begin firing on him, Ridge rolls around the incoming fire of one and begins to shoot up toward the bottom of the TIE. Unleashing a volley of laser fire, the first two shots completely diminishing the shields, the second two shots creating a large hole in the bottom of the craft and the wing. Two more shots and the fighter blows apart into a firey ball. Ridge grins to himself. "Wrong A-wing, my friend." He begins to set his sites on the second TIE, avoiding another barrage of fire, when the TIE suddenly turns to leave. Ridge checks his sensors and notices the separation of New Republic and Imperial fleets. He grumbles to himself as he turns as well. *click* "Falcon second flight, on me. Cease fire." *click*)) Bright explosions cause the transparisteel canopy between Zik and the void to dim subtly as his flight's torpedos impact on the Oppressor's shields as the recall comes over the comm. All that deadly energy directed at the Empire isn't enough to bring relief to him or lift his heart from the graveyard dust in which it tries to beat. He's been ordered to cease fire. To not even destroy the interdictor. And as soon as the Republic fleet has left, he knows, the gravity wells will be reactivated. "Ghost Squadron," he keys the comm, his ears still ringing even as he pulls back on the stick of his own fighter, "Pull up and prepare for the jump to hyperspace. We'll keep the Imperials from any treachery on the Crusader or the refugees. And then we're leaving." Behind him, Shorty wails a mournful tone. "Commander Cociena, we understand. Disengaging and signally them now. We'll see you back ho--" Zik breaks off. Mon Calamari isn't home. The Crusader isn't home. Sullust is home. And it's lost now. "See you back over Mon Cal," he amends, "Ghost lead out." SF-904 poses: Simetha's fighter wooshes past the other craft and she is just about to bank into a tight turn for another run when Danik's voice comes through the come. She pulls the yoke over and sighs as she complies with the order, "Roger that..Shrike 3 standing down." She covers the other fighter and then as the two sides part, turns back to the Conquerer for a much needed shower and rest.)) The group of X-Wing flying cover while Ghost One took an assault team on the Capital Ships, all recieved the command from their commanding Officer. They all continue firing on the squadron while the calculations to hyperspace are made by the astromech. Latar gives a long sigh, "Copy that Ghost Leader. Sorry about Sullust. See you back home." Two more TIWs explode before the group is prepared. Within a few seconds all four of them are engulfed by the streaks of stars known as hyperspace. Finally, the battle is over. Too many people have been killed in the last few days, reguardless of which side they were on. Cease-Fire at Sullust